


The Queen of Arendelle

by TheColorBlue



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: written pre-film release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About Elsa, the Snow Queen.<br/>(Will probably be completely inaccurate by the time the film actually premiers, oh well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen of Arendelle

Elsa is twenty years old, and she is too young to be queen.

This, of course, is absurd. She is, according to her advisers and ministers, precisely the right age to be queen. Her mother, the last queen, has passed away, and Elsa is the eldest of two daughters. Anna is only sixteen. She wears dresses of youthful green, goes out on boat rides with her suitors with the summer thaw. The water of the fjord can be seen from the windows of the castle. It is very beautiful. Elsa looks out at the fjord, and then looks up towards the mountains. She feels a little like the snow on the uppermost peaks. She feels alone and she can not go out to the water. 

\--

It's funny, what happens, when the curse finally takes hold. It's like a shard of ice has entered her heart. There is a prick, sharp and thin and cold, and everything she touches turns cold too. She breathes out and the cold and the heat mix and mist in the air.

She touches the wall of the castle. The ice spreads, encasing everything it touches. A bird has alighted on the upper parapet. It freezes, glittering like a statue. 

When Elsa runs away, the fear feels like an echo of a habit that even then she is forgetting. She is forgetting how to feel fear. She is forgetting the castle of Arendelle on the inlet of the sea. Her heart is very cold, and the ice climbing into towers and crystalline briars around her are very beautiful. 

She goes up into the mountain, and she does not look back at the frozen sea.


End file.
